


sinners

by Sugano



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, IM, IM LOWKEY SCREAMING WHY ARE THERE SO MANY HITS, forgive me mother, im actually crying right now, w hy, why did you guys give kudos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugano/pseuds/Sugano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i am sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

ohoho? ohoho? ohoho?ohoho?????!!!!

 

ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohohoohohoohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho?!!!!! ohoho....ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho? ohoho?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

 

....ohoho?


	2. Chapter 2

.........  
Hey, hey, hey!!!!!  
...........................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fORGIVE ME

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me mother


End file.
